


Bath Time

by charleybradburies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Comfort Sex, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this hunting's made Allison sore - good thing she has such a wonderful girlfriend. </p><p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#82): Allison/Lydia: Comfort<br/>drabble cycle: kinks | table 30A prompt #4: Bathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



The bathwater is a bit hotter than lukewarm and already filled with bubbles of an array of colors by the time Allison’s shuffled over to the bathroom, her battle-weary muscles feeling impossibly sore with every step down the hall. 

Compared with the pink-skinned Lydia and her gentle kisses on Allison’s cheeks, Allison’s bathrobe may as well be devoid of warmth, and as such, it’s easy enough to shed when the immediate reward is a trail of hot presses of lipstick down her skin, eliciting a sort of ache that’s more than welcome, especially considering how much unwelcome aching Allison’s body has done recently. 

She slowly lowers herself into the bath after Lydia, leaning back onto her girlfriend’s warm, bare chest, and sighs contentedly.


End file.
